<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Reunion by Blondie2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644860">Unexpected Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000'>Blondie2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Episode: s01e20 The Trap, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Michael, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Season/Series 15, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Trap. Michael and Amara meet. The Darkness has some things to say to her nephew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amara &amp; Michael (Supernatural), Michael &amp; Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 15 One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set after The Trap. I really want Michael and Amara to meet. Plus I wanted to attempt at writing the new Amara :D I will warn there is mentions of suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nope...No...Uh uh...Hmmm no."</p><p>Adam hangs a shirt up and moves his hand to the next shirt. He picks it up and frowns.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He puts it back and goes to move on to the next one.</p><p><strong>"When I suggested we explore the world this is not what I had in mind."</strong> The voice in Adam's head said sounding bored.</p><p>"I needed to do clothes shopping." Adam huffed. "I been stuck in this clothes since..." He screwed his face up and his eyebrows furrow. "Um..."</p><p>
  <strong>"We been in the cage for..."</strong>
</p><p>"Actually I don't wanna know." Adam frowns. "Did you seriously count how many years we were in the cage?"</p><p><strong>"I counted the years, months, days, minutes and seconds." </strong>Adam looks in a nearby mirror and he pulls a WTF expression. His 'Cage buddy' smiles sheepishly back at him. <strong>"It was the only thing keeping me sane."</strong></p><p>"O...K."</p><p>Adam walks to the jeans section. He ignores the groan and looks through the styles of jeans. Who would have thought taking an archangel shopping would be this exhausting.</p><p>He then heard a gasp.</p><p>"It's you."</p><p>Adam turns towards the owner of the voice. He goes back in surprise. His hand goes on his chest and his eyes go wide. A woman...A beautiful, gorgeous woman stood in front of him. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes, thick long lashes and dark pink lips. She wore a bright, vivid yellow jacket, black trousers, a purple shirt and boots to match. She had bags in both hands. She's clearly been shopping. Adam knew she is older than him. She had to be in her mid thirties maybe older.</p><p>"Uh hi." Adam smiled.</p><p>He must have looked a right idiot. His social skills are clearly rusty. It has been a while since he spoke to someone...human. His half brothers don't count.</p><p>She narrows her eyes at him. Adam suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was like she is looking right through him. Her eyes widen.</p><p>"It really is you. Michael!"</p><p>His smile quickly turned into a frown. Ok he wasn't expecting that. Then he shouldn't be surprised. Who would want to talk to him? Lately everyone has been more interested in the archangel. Adam thought he had a chance at the diner when the hot young woman came to his table. It turned out she was actually a demon. Not just any demon it was Lilith the first demon of Hell!</p><p>Adam gulps as he remembered what happened to the demon. He nervously looks round trying to avoid the woman, demon, monster whatever the Hell she was. He sensed her confusion it only made him feel more uneasy. The longer this went on the more likely this...thing was not getting out here alive. Michael was definitely one of those shoot first questions later kind of guy.</p><p>
  <em>Shit </em>
  <em>shit shit</em>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>Before Adam could respond Michael rushes forward and shoves him out of the way.</p><p><em>Rude. </em>Adam scowled.</p><p>Michael takes the wheel and gains full control of his vessel's body. His eyes lock on to the mysterious woman.</p><p>"The Darkness." He growled. Hatred showed in his voice.</p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p>"It's Amara now. Is that how you greet someone who you haven't seen for a long, long time."</p><p>The archangel grits his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>The Darkness? Isn't that God's sister? Your Aunty?</em>
</p><p>Michael sighs.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes that's her."</strong>
</p><p><em>Holy...Damm. </em>Adam clears his throat. <em>Wow I didn't expect her to look so...bright.</em></p><p>Michael had to agree with him on that. The archangel's eyes glow blue and he clenches his fists.</p><p>"Wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. "We don't want to draw attention." She looks at the other shoppers who are looking at the clothes oblivious to what was going on. "It took you and your brothers to lock me away. On you're own, you are no match against me."</p><p>"What are you going to do? Kill me?"</p><p>"And give you what you want?"</p><p>She raises her eyebrow. He frowns at her response.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you considered it." She nodded. "Your Father is not the only one who can read your thoughts."</p><p>Michael went eye wide at that. Amara cocked her head and she studied him. She may have been locked away since the beginning of time but she knew Michael. She knew he is her brother's most loyal son. Michael dedicated his whole life to God. His love for his Father blinded him. The archangel did anything to impress his Father. He followed all orders no questions asked. Amara sensed Michael's return to Earth and she knew sooner or later he will find out the truth about his Father. He will see his true colors.</p><p>The truth broke him. The once fierce warrior of Heaven is now a lost little boy. He felt his purpose was to serve God. Now that he knew God didn't care about him and his whole life was a lie Michael felt he had no purpose he was nothing without God.</p><p>Amara can see people's most darkest secrets and thoughts. She saw the archangel is protective over his vessel. He cared about Adam and he wanted Adam to have a good life. Adam couldn't have a normal life not with Michael possessing him. Michael had a plan that he kept from his vessel. He planned to provide Adam a home, money he wanted to get Adam into one of the best colleges in America. He wanted to ensure Adam had the happiness he deserved. That was not the part that concerned Amara. After leaving Adam the archangel planned on ending his life. He planned on finding a random vessel an individual who wouldn't be missed, he would get the all important yes from them and posses them. Then Michael would cut out his grace so he becomes human then he would kill himself. Michael didn't see the point of living. He had no purpose, there was no need for him to be alive. He could go to Heaven but Heaven reminded him of God. Earth reminded him of God. The archangel simply wanted to vanish.</p><p>Part of the Darkness felt Michael deserved to suffer. He and his brothers locked her away. However another part of her felt sympathy for the archangel. It wasn't his fault he was only following orders. Chuck is Michael's Father so it was only natural the archangel was going to side with him.</p><p>A soft sigh escapes her lips. She turns and nods towards the exit.</p><p>"Come."</p><p>She walks and stops at the door. She looks over her shoulder. Michael hasn't moved from his spot. He instead folds his arms and glares at her.</p><p>"Why would I go anywhere with you?"</p><p>"It's not like you got anything better to do. Unless you want to continue shopping with the kid."</p><p>Michael already started heading for the door. He did not want to spend another minute in this store. His Aunty chuckled under her breath as he went past her.</p><p>She steps outside and smiles when she saw her nephew waiting for her. He pouts and his arms remain crossed firmly across his chest. It was like a teenager being forced to go out on a family outing.</p><p>"So what do you want?" He growled.</p><p>She turns on her heels and walks down the street. Michael again growled. What was she playing at?</p><p>Michael pushes Adam to the back of his mind. He knew Adam was going to be pissed at him for this but Michael needed to do this alone. This is between him and the Darkness. This is family business.</p><p>Michael follows her. She wasn't hard to miss. She stood out in the crowd with her bright yellow jacket. Michael can also see her true form. Thick black smoke swirled around her human form. She stops at a little coffee shop that was on the corner of the street. She smiles as Michael joins her side.</p><p>"You need to relax." She told him noticing how tense he looked.</p><p>Michael gave her a sideways glance before returning his attention back to the shop.</p><p>"Why are we here?"</p><p>"They do the best hot chocolate in town." She answered with a wide smile. "Be a good boy and open the door for me. My hands are full."</p><p>She raises her bags to prove her point.</p><p>"You were ok back at the store."</p><p>"The doors were automatic." She rolled her eyes. "This door requires a push. Nephew if you please."</p><p>Michael grumbled under his breath as he opens the door. Amara thanked him and she goes in. She walks up to the counter. The woman behind the counter smiles as her eyes land on the newest customer.</p><p>"Amara good to see you."</p><p>"Good to see you to Kay." Amara smiled back.</p><p>Kay looks over. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p><p>"Who is this handsome boy?"</p><p>"Him." Amara pulls Michael in. "He is my nephew. Michael."</p><p>"Aww." Kay beams at the archangel. "Hi Michael. I'm Kay."</p><p>"I know, your name is on your badge."</p><p>Kay laughs.</p><p>"Of course it is. So usual? Hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles."</p><p>"With a blueberry muffin." Amara nodded.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I'm not hung..."</p><p>"He will have the same." Amara quickly interrupted.</p><p>Amara opens her handbag and gets out her purse. She pays the woman. Kay shouted out the orders and the other staff members immediately sprung into action. Amara and Michael watched the rich hot chocolate pour into the mugs.</p><p>"Why have this? You don't need it." Michael frowned.</p><p>"I cherish these little human things." Amara replied. "Chocolate is a luxury. I had to try."</p><p>"Food tastes weird to me. I taste the molecules. It's..." He grimaced at the thought.</p><p>"Chuck stuffs his face with bacon sandwiches and fries. He pretty much eats anything that's not healthy." Amara froze when she saw Michael lower his head. The mention of his Father clearly upset him. She clears her throat. "I developed a sweet tooth." She added with a small smile. "You could to if you allowed yourself to connect with the food."</p><p>"I would rather not." He stated bluntly.</p><p>She shrugs.</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>Kay came back with a tray.</p><p>"Enjoy!"</p><p>Amara looks at Michael. The archangel sighs and picks up the tray. They both went to the table at the corner of the shop. Amara put the bags down while Michael put the tray down. Amara sits down. Michael remained standing. She gestures to the other seat.</p><p>"Sit."</p><p>Michael sits down. Amara pushes the mug of steaming hot chocolate towards him.</p><p>"Drink."</p><p>The archangel turns his nose up at the drink. She sighs and picks up her one mug. She sips it and let's out a moan.</p><p>"So good." She groaned.</p><p>"No more games. I want you to answer my question." He leans forward in his seat. "What do you want?"</p><p>"What you're planning, killing yourself, forget it." Michael's face screws up. Amara cuts into her muffin. "I might not like you very much but I don't want you to die."</p><p>"You didn't want me to die back then?" He spat out. "You poisoned me."</p><p>"It's called self-defence." She smirked.</p><p>"You started the War."</p><p>"That's what he told you." She laughed. "He wanted to get me out of the way. He wanted this War. He needed me locked away so your precious brother Lucifer would take the Mark."</p><p>Michael stiffened at that.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know how my brother works. I seen him work on his creations. Chuck has a sick twisted sense of humor. He loves to watch others suffer. He finds it entertaining. He also had a wild imagination. You probably found out he was a writer?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well. He liked to see his ideas come to alive on the silver screen. After I was released I did some exploring. I explored his other universes. They all went through the same fate. Lucifer took the Mark, he went dark side, you and him fought, you cast Lucifer to the cage and you know the rest."</p><p>"The Apocalypse." She nods. "Why? Why create other universes why make so many versions of me and my brothers and sisters why make them all go through the same thing I don't understand."</p><p>"Not all the worlds went the way he wanted it to go. You see my brother your Father he hates it when he doesn't get his own way. He is a spoilt brat. Lets say the Free Will idea sometimes got the better of him because of that Chuck abandoned that world and started again."</p><p>"Free Will? What Free Will there is no Free Will. Our whole lives were planned." The archangel raised his voice. "I put my whole life into Heaven. I severed my Father. I ensured the Apocalypse happened. It was my destiny to kill Lucifer. It was a mission that meant so much to me because I thought if I followed that order then Father would come back. Now knowing there was another me who went through the same thing, the Apocalypse wasn't an important event it was just a plot for his story. I...I was used for his own entertainment."</p><p>"He didn't need you anymore so he let you rot in the cage." Amara added.</p><p>"I'm his son."</p><p>"So was the other Michael and the other hundreds of Michaels out there. He didn't care about you. You were only created to be used as a weapon against me. You and your siblings were his little soldiers. Then after the War you became his plot device."</p><p>"Was I always meant to lose?" He replied his voice quiet.</p><p>Amara didn't want to lie to him. Her nephew deserved to know the truth. However he was already devastated as it is and she didn't want to push him over the edge. Any second now he could just lose his temper and do something he will do regret. The other world Michael went crazy thanks to her brother. This world Michael is just as fragile so she should had to be careful when approaching this difficult situation.</p><p>She sadly nods.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The archangel suddenly finds the swirling dark liquid in his mug interesting to look at. He couldn't look at her. Her answer knocked the rest of his self-esteem down. He already thought low of himself. He already saw himself as a failure. Now Amara confirmed Chuck's plans Michael realized just how foolish he has been. Lucifer was right to hate God. God didn't care. God used them all for his own entertainment. While Lucifer got out of the cage and walked the Earth Michael remained stuck in the cage. Michael waited for his Father to rescue him. He waited for his Father to forgive him. Michael thought the cage was his punishment because he didn't fulfil his role in the Apocalypse. He was wrong. God abandoned him because he didn't need him anymore. After what Castiel showed him God only cared about those two flannel mud monkeys. Sam and Dean Winchester are the heroes of Chuck's stories. With Chuck on their side the brothers got through every battle and won. Most of all Chuck assured that Dean avoided that all important yes. The archangel grits his teeth. He tried so damm hard to get that boy to say yes. Lucifer got his true vessel while Michael ended up with a substitute. It angered Michael knowing this was God's plan all along.</p><p>"Sam."Michael raises his head. "If God only wanted the Winchesters for his story why did he not save Sam from the cage?"</p><p>"Sam was rescued eventually."</p><p>"No." Michael shook his head. "Castiel forgot his soul."</p><p>"That was a storyline. A Winchester with no soul. Chuck loved putting the brothers relationship to the test. See which brother breaks first. See which brother kills first."</p><p>"Kill?"</p><p>"The other worlds...The Winchesters their fate it ends bloody. You and Lucifer, Cain and Abel you all fought until one of you was dead. Cain killed Abel. You and Lucifer though the Apocalypse failed in this world the other worlds either you won or Lucifer won."</p><p>"Like the other me."</p><p>"Yes." She nodded. "The other Sams and Deans...either Sam won or Dean won."</p><p>"Their bond is so strong. They do would anything for each other."</p><p>"Just like you and Lucifer." She put sarcastically.</p><p>Michael closes his eyes as the memories of Lucifer and him flash across his mind. Amara bit into her muffin and waits for the archangel to respond. He opens his eyes and confusion shows on his face.</p><p>"Why? Why does God do this? Why make me kill Lucifer if there was a chance he could have been saved. Why have this theme of brothers fighting until..."</p><p>He couldn't even finish his sentence. The horror of it all just shook him to the core. Everything that happened could have been stopped. God wanted the world to suffer, he wanted his own family to turn on each other he wanted Cain to kill Abel he wanted Lucifer and Michael to be at each other throats until the very end. If Michael snapped out of this lie and realized what a monster God was maybe Lucifer would still be standing here today. Maybe Heaven would be saved. Maybe they would all be a family up in Heaven like the good old days.</p><p>Adam would have had a normal life.</p><p>Amara saw the guilt in the archangel's eyes. She can see Michael blamed himself. Her bond with Dean showed her that Dean was Michael's true vessel. Dean and Michael are similar in many ways. Dean blames himself for lots of things so Michael blaming himself didn't surprise her.</p><p>"It's not your fault." She stated. "Everyone thought Chuck was good." She scoffed. "He is the light after all. A phrase I learnt during my time here...never judge a book by its cover. I'm just relieved you haven't gone on a killing spree like the other you."</p><p>"The other me." Michael felt uncomfortable about this particular topic. "Dean said yes to him?"</p><p>"You know the answer to that question."</p><p>"Father wanted that? He let another me take my Sword. I was still in the cage waiting for Father to let me out!" Michael's voice cracked. "What Castiel showed me, I would have never treated Dean like that. I treat my vessels with respect. The monster army, everything I saw that's not me."</p><p>"I know. Remember that Michael won, he expected to be rewarded, he expected Chuck to show. He didn't. The neglect, the betrayal Michael went crazy and decided to take it out on what his Father loved, his creations."</p><p>"I saw the world. It's a dust bowl."</p><p>"Destroyed." She chuckled. "I'm suppose to be the Destroyer. God wasn't interested in what the other Michael did. God left that world ages ago." She taps the table. "He chose this world. This was his favourite world. He found it the most exciting out of all his worlds." She smiled. "I'm here to."</p><p>"If you are here." Michael frowned. "What about the other worlds they all locked the Darkness away, Lucifer took the Mark."</p><p>Amara becomes amused.</p><p>"I'm the real Darkness. The other worlds Chuck created, he created weak copies of me. He tricked the archangels into believing it's me. He needed Lucifer to become evil. I'm the starting point to Lucifer's dark path. I have to corrupt him." She shakes her head. "Talk about being the big bad."</p><p>"They all fell for the lies. You are not angry he did this?"</p><p>"I was angry at first." She admitted. "I wanted it to be me and Chuck. I didn't want anything else. All I wanted was my brother. I destroyed his worlds. I did that because I was angry at him. When he started his work I was pushed to the side and he ignored me. His work was more important than me. Eventually I had enough so that's why I did what I did. He wanted his work protected so that's why he created the archangels and caused the War to happen. Locking me away he saw this as the opportunity for a great story and..."</p><p>"Lucifer took the Mark."</p><p>"Yes. After my release I was angry at Chuck. I wanted revenge for how he treated me. Dean..." She smiles. "He opened my eyes made me see how beautiful Chuck's work was. He saved my relationship with Chuck." She sighs. "So I thought. We were together at first, hanging out at the bar, playing chess, watching movies. Eventually we got fed up with each other. He would only come to me if he wanted something. He put his work before me again. However this time it didn't bother me. Most of the time I was on Earth doing what other humans do. Yoga, the spa, shopping. I love it." She bit into her muffin and swallows. "I don't regret it. You could do it to."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not? This is your chance Michael. Prove to your Father that you don't need him, you don't need Heaven you don't need anyone. You are a free man you can do whatever the Hell you like." Michael flinched at the mention of Hell. Amara ignored him and continued on. "Killing yourself you are giving him what he wants. You are acting like those type of characters when after their time is up and their role in the story is no longer needed they are usually killed off or thrown away like trash."</p><p>"I am no longer needed." Michael snapped. "I have no reason to be here. Adam is better of without me the kid deserves a normal life after everything he went through."</p><p>"Find another vessel. Lucifer's vessel Nick became a cage to keep Lucifer in. We can do it for you. Rowena is in Hell I'm sure we can pop down there and ask for some spell books. Or find another witch I know a few. There was this witch who was Irish. He taught me how to play Poker."</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "There is really no point in me being here."</p><p>That's when Amara noticed a tear running down Michael's cheek. The tear drops into the hot chocolate. The archangel didn't notice. He looked close to breaking.</p><p>"Everyone is gone." Michael's voice cracked. His eyes glistened with tears. "Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer. My brothers they are all dead. There is hardly any angels left. Heaven is barely standing. Everything is so different to when I was last here. I don't know how to handle it. I have no one I'm alone. With no purpose I don't know what know what to do or where to go. It might be easy for you to do whatever you like but for me...I spent years ruling Heaven and leading armies into Wars that's all I know. I'm clueless when it comes to human things." His fists are clenched and guilt spreads across his face. "I am angry at Father but I'm just as bad as him. When I locked you away that was under his order. When I locked him away, that was my decision. I chose to lock my own Father my own family away."</p><p>"Wait wait you did what?" Amara frowned.</p><p>"I gave the Winchesters the spell." Michael answered. "The same spell we used to trap you. They said God was weak and I was so angry I wanted to hurt him, make him pay for what he did so I gave them the spell."</p><p>"Michael. Chuck is gone."</p><p>Michael's eyes widen.</p><p>"They did it? They trapped him?"</p><p>"No, Chuck is gone he is not on Earth. I can't sense him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He is not on Earth so that means he is back to full power."</p><p>"He can't be. They said he was weak. I gave them the spell I opened the portal to Purgatory." Anger flashes across his eyes. "Are you saying those mud monkeys and their angel failed!"</p><p>"Those mud monkeys!" She looked enraged. "Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Please do not insult them in my presence especially Dean." She warned.</p><p>"They failed! Do you know what that means? I have a target on my back. Father wanted to see me and I refused. Now he will know I was the one who gave them the spell. You worry about me killing myself." He laughs. "I'm a dead man. He is going to kill me."</p><p>
  <em>Or punish me.</em>
</p><p>Fear rose inside the archangel. He doesn't want to go back in the cage. He doesn't want to be cast out like Lucifer. He doesn't want to be locked away like Gadreel. His thoughts are interrupted when Amara leans forward and places her hand on his.</p><p>"He is not going to kill you." She assured him. "I know my brother he doesn't like to get his hands dirty. If he wanted you dead he would get someone else to do the job for him." Michael's breath hitched at that part. "No I'm not here to kill you." She added. "I'm not working with my brother."</p><p>"Great." Michael said sarcastically. "Now I got to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I betrayed God. My Father is not going to let that go. He can hold a grudge."</p><p>"Maybe not. What if there is a way you can be protected. Someone more powerful watching over you."</p><p>Michael's eyebrows go up in surprise.</p><p>"You?"</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"One so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't turn crazy like the other Michael and two as much as you don't like it I am your Aunty. We're family."</p><p>She picks up the napkin and wipes his tears away.</p><p>"What about Adam?" Michael asks.</p><p>"I would suggest he stays with us. It's not safe for him at the moment." Amara gets out her phone and presses a few buttons on the screen. "I can make some arrangements. I can order some video games, baseball, football whatever boys play these days. I have Netflix."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>She gives a 'Seriously look'</p><p>"You are more behind than I thought."</p><p>"Is that a weapon?"</p><p>She laughs.</p><p>"No." She puts her phone back in her pocket. "From now on you are having a couple of sessions of yoga every week because you need to relax even now you are tense. You can come with me to the spa as well. I am going to get you hooked on Netflix."</p><p>"Hooked." Michael looked worried.</p><p>"Not literally." She rolled her eyes. "Has Adam not taught you anything?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Please say you know what Google is." When Michael frowns at her. She pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a deep sigh. "We got a lot of work to do." She stands up. "For starters." She picks up Michael's mug. "I'm getting a refill. This time you are going to drink it."</p><p>As she turns Michael reaches out and grabs her arm.</p><p>"Amara."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"T...Thank you."</p><p>"No problem nephew. Soon you will be free again. My brother will be defeated."</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>She gives him a knowing smile.</p><p>"I just know."</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>